


So Let's Go Home And Draw The Curtains

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Marriage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Publicly, Edelgard is the unmarried emperor of Adrestia, the most powerful woman in the world. But she knows her success would have been impossible without Byleth. Not without his lessons, his sharp tactical mind, but most importantly, his love. So behind closed doors, she is his without question.  Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 39





	So Let's Go Home And Draw The Curtains

By day, Edelgard sat proudly atop the throne of Adrestia, overseeing her growing empire, now all of Fodlan and creeping into other places, with the express purpose of rooting out corruption and bringing a prosperity yet unseen to the common folk. And it was working. Byleth, by her side, was the trusted adviser, the guiding commander who had helped her bring her armies the glory they sought and now steered her efforts to fulfill her tasks and enable her dreams to come to beautiful truth. She was a proud, powerful woman who sat uncompromising and unafraid. She was the one who had led them to this glory, and Byleth was simply the one who had helped her bring that to fruition.

But inside her mind, Byleth was so much more. He was responsible not just for her military victories, but for who she had become as a person. Since he was her teacher, she felt the guidance and influence of him. He made her better, and he made her successes all the richer. When they finally topped the Church of Seiros, he proposed to her, and without a second's hesitation, Edelgard accepted. Publicly, she was a single woman. The Emperor. There was no man to sit beside her, nobody who would dare believe themself on the level of her power. It was perhaps that last little twist to how she could never fully express publicly how important Byleth was to this, so as to present the strong and singular front of her rule, that made her want to make sure he received his due in other places.

Black-accented crimson lingerie hugged Edelgard's body and made her look like a gorgeous, waiting presence, smile bright as her husband walked into their bedroom. She was already waiting for him, stocking-clad thighs rubbing together as she looked upon him. 'Welcome to bed, master," she moaned softly. "I've been waiting all day for you." Not an hour ago, she called to Byleth like he was a mere adviser and asked him to look upon the map rolled out before them. Now, she called him master. "You must have worked so hard, and I want to make sure you can relax now." Crawling toward the edge of the bed, eyes shouldering with a desperate need for what she could get from him, Edelgard found it impossible to hold herself back.

Byleth was used to these sharp changes, but still not sure exactly what to make of them. He strode toward her, slowly pulling his clothes off or aside as he drew toward her with his eyes firm upon making her his. He wanted her. That much couldn't be denied. Byleth loved and adored his wife in all ways and wanted nothing more than her touch at any given moment. But he knew that wrapped up in these thoughts was a desire to give her the love she wanted him to give her. This dominance was her gift to him, and he felt it would have been unforgivable to hold back from that. "It will be a lot better once I fuck you," he said, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her up to into a kneeling position, forcing his lips against hers and making clear his harshest intentions.

Edelgard melted in delight, pressing tightly to him and moaning under the pressure of his kiss. She'd been afraid to admit how she wanted him to love her. How they would become an entirely different couple behind closed doors. All of his kisses pushed her into a dizzy, dreamy state of glee, hands fumbling down to his lap and working his clothes off too, helping him out of everything in the way of her touch and guiding him to give up to her what she needed. Her hands found his cock, stroking the rapidly hardening shaft, feeling it throb within her grasp as she eased into the passions awaiting her. "I will serve you just as you need, master," she promised.

"Show me." He shoved her head down, guiding her onto all fours right on the edge of the bed, his cock pressing up against her face. Edelgard didn't need a second of guidance or orders. Her tongue worked in wild, sloppy motions along his cock, painting him with adoration and sublime, desperate fire, ready to grant him all of the desire and heat that had been waiting inside of her. Edelgard understood her deepest adorations and hungers in the simplest terms, and to throw herself now into the reckless fever was a perfect way to find what she needed, to sate her desperate, dizzy frustrations.

Sloppy hunger and a fierce oral worship was as completely detached from sense as could be. She knew she wanted more of this, prepared to indulge in the hopeless fires taking her by storm. Every broad lick brought her what she needed, rooted her into the submissive joy of serving Byleth. It was everything he deserved, and she felt overjoyed to let her mouth service him more thoroughly, to pay him ample praise and fiery, desperate devotion. It felt too good, and she knew she needed only more of it as she allowed herself to give in deeper, to break down at the altar of her man and give him what he wanted.

But what Byleth wanted today wasn't to have her licking all over his cock. He seized her hair and held it up high, twisting it around his hand and forcing her down his cock. "Tonight, I want more from you," he groaned, tugging her sharply down and making her choke on his meaty cock, filling her throat and wasting no time in throwing himself into the vigorous, frenzied work he knew was ahead of him. Edelgard choked on the raw penetration, the brutal slam down her gullet, but she didn't fight it. It was what he wanted, and she only wanted to accept whatever it took to make him feel good, which was reason enough to simply give in. She had a responsibility, and she knew to take it on.

As he thrust back and forth to fuck her mouth, Edelgard gripped the sheets tighter, holding herself steady in place and taking on the raw mistreatment he had in mind for her. Its weirdest, strangest swells of fever were a lot to try and handle, and brutal cacophony of the Emperor choking on the cock forcing its way in, making all those wet and messy sounds, filled the air. It was excessive, but the kind of excess they both agreed was all they needed, driving them to continue sating these feverish needs, to satisfy the pleasures continuing to leave them floored. Everything they gave in to felt too good to believe, and they could explore it together. This was exactly what they needed.

Edelgard's struggles were worth this. Byleth stood silently by her and gave up so much, so she could offer throat up like this. She could drool all over his cock and take the hard slams of his balls against her chin as she held tight and proved she was a devoted lover who cared most of all about giving him the pleasure he was due. Such surrender was a sweet as joyful and as powerful as anything she could have asked for, and the pleasures would not let up on her. They tore through her with their imposing hunger, and all she could do was keep falling, relishing in the chaos of surrender, giving him exactly what he needed. Every sloppy struggle was simply her way of proving her devotion.

The sight of Edelgard staring wide-eyed and hopeless up at him while he fucked her mouth was the sort of joy that could have convinced Byleth in a heartbeat to give in to all of this, regardless of what he felt about this. She had a way of guiding him into the twisted joy and relief of continuing to push, throwing himself into this heat and losing himself to the hunger, to the ferocious temptation. He didn't make many sounds during sex, but when he did, it was always loud, and always a confirmation to Edelgard that he enjoyed it. His groan reached high and frustrated as he came in her mouth, drawing sharply back and firing off most of his load across her face, leaving Edelgard to take the ropes of cum atop her features and savour the shaky satisfactions lingering inside of her.

"Do you feel better now, master?" Edelgard asked, steadying her breathing again as she rose up, obediently posed like a hopeful dog in front of him on the bed. "I hope that made your tensions melt away. If not, my body is here for more relief. I don't mind spending my night working at your satisfaction until you finally feel better." They had gone until dawn before, and she was not against doing it again.

Byleth briefly contemplated the woman before him, taking a deep breath and weighing his options, before grabbing her by the hair and dragging her onto the bed, guiding her along as he rose up on top of it. Edelgard went, moaning as she felt the tugs so sharp against her scalp. He pulled to lead her, but sometimes he gave an extra firm tug just to remind her that she was his. It made her pussy wetter. His willingness to get rough with her and commit further to the depravity added so much to her surrenderous haze. is hands slipping under her panties and tugging them down was almost an afterthought in her procession up the bed, such that Edelgard didn't even realize it until they had gotten so low down her thighs that she tripped forward and face planted while trying to crawl.

It was then that Byleth came from above, mounting her as she lay prone and sliding his cock up her ass with a harsh slam forward. "I want your ass tonight," he growled, slamming sharply down into her. "You're infertile, so the only advantage I have in fucking your pussy is making you feel better, but I have to give up a tighter hole for that." Even with his remark about her infertility, Edelgard felt only ecstasy, a joy spiraling through her as she struggled and heaved along the feelings of pure ecstasy that swept though her veins. His callous remarks made it all so much better. He fucked her pussy with vigor and gusto often, and she knew this was all for the sake of dominance, for a harsh treatment to make her feel even better. And it worked.

His brutal slams down into her backdoor filled her up, made her shriek and shudder under the excitement of getting used so brutally. He showed no mercy to her ass, his thick cock forcing its way into her, stretching her open and making her have to get used to him. Every inch of Byleth's cock forced its way into her, made her struggle harder to contain the feelings bearing down with brutal fever and speed, demanding from her everything that she could give, and then some. "Master," she whined, hands fumbling about on the bed as she tried to ground herself, taking his brutal slams with a brilliant, feverish joy that could only get brighter. She felt drunk on the ecstasy, heaving back and forth as she took on these feelings of raw, messy delight.

Byleth was all business in fucking Edelgard's ass. He dominated her without much sense of calm or control, moving to use her thoroughly and leave nothing behind. "You'll cum anyway," he said. "It doesn't matter where I fuck, does it?"

"No," Edelgard moaned. Biting her lip, she clutched the sheets tighter. "It doesn't matter. Any way that you give me your cock feels amazing, master. I won't deny that. If you want my ass all night, I'll still be screaming your name!" She couldn't resist the truth. She didn't even know that she could cum from anal sex until he hammered away at her so hard that she came undone, and she found herself with a bit of a sinful desire for more of that as time went on, loving when he went for her backside and thrilled to feel him use her so thoroughly. Everything that he wanted from her came on with such clear, sharp purpose, and Edelgard had the utmost trust in the methodical nature of his domination.

Byleth seized her hair, tugging her head back sharply as he threw himself rougher into this. The sound of their bodies slapping together with such feverish insistence made the moment feel so much more intense, drove Edelgard deeper into her dizzy, chaotic plunge. She couldn't fight against what was taking her, the reality burning hotter across her as she learned what pure satisfaction could be found in giving in. It was too much, an overbearing desire hitting stronger and messier as she did everything in her power to handle him. All of this hard work could lead to only one thing, and Edelgard felt ready to accept all of it, to come undone at the seams and find the pure bliss that she was so hopelessly, sorely without.

The wild throb of ecstasy and pulsating bliss came on with such ferocity that neither could handle how good it felt. With shaky moans and a greed too wild and frantic to handle, they came undone together, Edelgard shrieking through a powerful anal orgasm while Byleth pinned the writhing Emperor down and pumped her ass full of cum. "Master, I'm made for you to empty your balls into," Edelgard shrieked, living up to the drastic submissive role she took on, caring only about playing deeper into the satisfactions setting her aflame.

Byleth didn't leave it at that, turning her around with his cock still lodged in her ass, tugging her legs up over his shoulders and leaning forward. His cold, unfeeling expression bore down upon her as he put his hand around her throat, pushing her against the bed hard as he resumed his thrusts. "You are," he said. "You look so pretty up on that throne, playing the Emperor, but in the bedroom, we know what you really are." The truth lay in the other way around, but for the sake of the game, pretending this was reality became essential. "It's my treat to let my fuck pet sit on the throne."

"You're so kind to me, master," Edelgard whined, her hips rocking against his thrusts as he resumed the pounding of her ass, legs upon the air against him and writhing as she took his thrusts all over again. The fingers pressing at her throat, teasing and squeezing at it for effect, brought her a rush of satisfaction and danger as potent as anything could have been. This was too much, but its deepest excesses were always to her utmost satisfaction, a consistent ecstasy Edelgard never got enough of. She kept twisting about under this joy, thrilled by how rough he could be, how hard he was willing to fuck her. His commitment to undoing her at the seams was far down the list of reasons she saw him as the perfect man, but it was one impossible to ignore.

Edelgard never really knew how to handle the idea that she loved submission this much. That the joy of giving up all power, being called a fuck pet and having a hand around her throat while someone fucked her ass because fucking her pussy would be giving her too much, could be so incredible. It was beyond the point of reason, a senseless treat that she should not have been as ready to give up to as she was, and yet it ripped through her with such power and potency that it didn't matter. It was all she wanted, cravings bearing down rougher upon her, pushing her to give up to pleasures too reckless and too weird to make sense of.

Just as surprised by his own embrace of dominating Edelgard, Byleth didn't know where all these things came from. "Moan for your master," he commanded. "You wouldn't want him to think you don't appreciate his cock inside you, do you?" Everything came on instinct, driven by impulse and a hopeful certainty he could get what he needed out of this, But it was strange, clumsy, always awash with messy feelings and exploratory urges he tried to make sense of to the best of his abilities, trying to zero in on something her could appreciate while driving her deeper into molten surrender.

Being reduced to babbling, howling fuckmeat begging for more from her 'master' was the lowest that Edelgard ever wanted to be. She'd known true despair and humiliation. This wasn't that. This was willingly surrendering to someone she loved. No chains, no abuse, no misery. Just mutual pleasure between two people who loved one another, and who were willing to take that love to extremes. Yes, as Byleth fucked her harder and approached orgasm, his grip on her throat tightened. But she would have trusted Byleth with a blade to her neck more than she would have trusted anyone else in the world with a flower.

Another orgasm was all Edelgard craved, and it came to her more swiftly than she could help, brought to the peak of utter unraveling by the hard slams into her desperate hole. She came before he did, shrieking out, "Master! Master!" as she succumbed to the satisfactions that she needed so badly, lost to the clumsy heaves and the fumbling ecstasy of giving so utterly in to this all. It was too much, her body awash in emotions and lusts she couldn't possibly fight off, and it was exactly what she needed, the satisfaction of every craving waiting inside of her to give up completely. Byleth's orgasm wasn't far behind, flooding her again, filling her bowels with cum and making her thrash underneath the squeezer at her throat that made her heart race.

"Say you're mine," Byleth said, even while choking her. Edelgard writhed against him, lips trembling as she wheezed out a response through what little space there was. It was enough. Byleth's hand loosened, and he said, "I'm yours, too."

And just like that, their game was over. Byleth pulled out and came in from the side, arms wrapping around Edelgard. He nestled in to snuggle up with his wife and savour her closeness as she shifted about. "Done already?" she asked.

"We've had a long day. I think I'm ready to sleep."

Edelgard hesitated. Finally, she said, "I just want to make sure you can savour all the time we have together. I'd rather be a bit tired tomorrow if it means spending more time with you tonight."

"I'm already tired today from what we did last night," Byleth muttered into her neck as he pushed in with kisses. "But I'll keep that in mind."

She nodded. It was all she could do, because there was only one other thing she could have said to further it, and it was a reality she didn't want to bring up in the sweet afterglow of what they had done. Edelgard didn't have very much time left, and each night together was precious.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
